


Intentions

by clonewarsandchill



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mild Femdom, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonewarsandchill/pseuds/clonewarsandchill
Summary: Their coupling is one of chance.  Strange, unimaginable chance. And possibly some of their mutual lack of luck.(Ahsoka is an adult and Maul still has his dick.)





	Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> This one's from Buster.

Their coupling is one of chance.  Strange, unimaginable chance. And possibly some of their mutual lack of luck.

Ahsoka rolls her hips, gasping as she reminds herself Jedi are not to believe in luck.  She skims her hands down Maul’s chest, nails catching at bits of silver pierced through his nipples. She also reminds herself she is no longer a Jedi and has not been for some time now.

“L-Lady Tano…Your intentions are  _quite_ -” he breathes, hips bucking up, thrusting into her unyielding heat as much as she will allow. Her thighs trap his narrow hips, and she practically bounces on his trapped cock with amused fervor. He wonders briefly if she had only saved him to kill him. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t earned such a death, to be killed at the hands of a member of the Order…however this was not the type of death he’d assumed a Jedi would inflict.

“Giving?” she asks, teasing breathlessly. She plants her hands on his chest, breasts pressed together between her arms. They’re heavy in Maul’s hands when he reaches up to stroke them, cupping with a low groan. She’s absolutely stunning.  

Her cunt squeezes him again, demanding his release, but he does not give it just yet. She has not advised him that he should.

“ _Cruel_ ,” he corrects with a growl, panting as she quickens her pace.  

“You think I’m being mean right now?  Wow, I knew we needed to - ahgn,  _mm_  - teach you about  _kindness_ , but apparently you have more emotional wires crossed than I thought.” She arches into his hands, head lulling back for a moment as she accepts his pinching fingers tugging at her nipples, sensitive skin flushing with the almost bruises he gives.

“Will the lessons all be such as this?” he asks, voice edging to something close to aggression.  He’s pleased because even though he is trapped completely within her, he can feel her body relax into his touch.  

She trusts him.

“Depends on if you can stay out of trouble.”

“Lady Tano, I  _assure_  you-”

“Ahsoka,” she says firmly, before giving a sharp breath.  Her orgasm comes unexpected to them both, sudden and slick, and pressing - crushing around Maul.

“ _Ahsoka_ ,” he chokes her name out obligingly, voice ragged as he whines low in his throat, heels catching against the bed as he arches up into her.  He holds her hips, sobbing for breath as her body continues to pull at his, searching and greedy for more.

“I assure you,” he continues, gasping, “That under such tutelage, I won’t stray into ‘trouble’.”

Ahsoka leans down and smiles, all teeth. “Then I  _guess_  you can come.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://clonewarsandchill.tumblr.com/post/163673681801/intentions-maulahsoka-nc17) on Tumblr. Feel free to go there and reblog it, or just yell at Buster in our askbox.


End file.
